Not Another High School Drama
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: What if the GOTT never existed? The ES members are just normal everyday students trying to get through their Senior year of High School, and dealing with all the normal things any teenagers would.
1. So There's This Boy

**Title:** Not Another High School Drama

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Drama

**Pairings:** DexteraxSinistra, A-ouxUn-ou, ArmblastxMercredi, EclairxLumiere, CesarioxViola, Twins.

**Summary:** What if the GOTT never exsisted? The ES members are just normal everyday students trying to get through their senior year of High School, and dealing with all the normal things any teenagers would.

**A/N:** Ok so first off, this is not the first KG fic I've written. Its just the first thats being posted on . I guess I've never posted them because the fandom wasn't that large or something like that. Comments are much appreciated.

**Extra Notes:** In this fic I made Un-ou a girl because honestly I think it would be quite fun for him to be one xD. That and he's girly enough anyway lol. Also each chapter focuses on one specific couple even though there might be hints of other couples also in the chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have spellchecker which kind of sucks, let me know if there are any.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Starting today we're officially Seniors." Sinistra said turning to look down at his best friend.

Lumiere looked up at him, "I know, its kind of sad to think about. So, what do you plan on doing after this year?" She waited for his answer but it never came. The young girl turned around to find her friend stopped in the middle of the sidewalk staring at someone. Lumiere followed his gaze and instantly frowned, "Sinistra, really? Dextera is not elegant at all. You both might be gay but he's not good enough for you." She replied walking over to him and giving him a light shove to knock him out of his thoughts.

"You don't know that. He could be the perfect match. Besides, what about Ecliar? She's definatly not the definition of elegant either." He said smirking.

Lumiere's face flushed a bright red, "I don't like her, were just mere aquaintences."

"Whatever, c'mon we're gonna be late for class."

Armblast smirked as he watched Sinistra and Lumiere walk away from a distance, "Looks like you have an admirer, Dextera."

"I know, don't worry I've had my eye on him too." The red head replied.

"Hm, seems like his friend doesn't like you."

Dextera grinned, "I'll break her in, I can pretty much charm anyone."

"Maybe thats why she doesn't like you, your ego just radiates off of you." His friend said with a laugh. As they walked to first period Armblast started laughing again, "If your lucky enough maybe you'll have first hour together." His comment was recieved with a punch to the shoulder.

During their first period Eclair noticed a note thrown on her desk, she carefully opened it and read, _"Hey, so since this is our Senior year, your gonna ask out Lumiere right? Or have you already?"_ Eclair blushed and angrily scribbled back, _"Oh yeah? Well have you had sex yet with your beastly, almighty quarterback boyfriend?"_ The brunette lightly tossed the note back to her friend.

Un-ou's mouth popped open as she read, but before writing back she crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it at Eclair's head. She then proceeded to take the note and rip it in half, but the teacher had walked by taking it away.

"Now class lets see what these two have to say."

"No don't-!" Eclair and Un-ou both shouted.

The teacher looked up from the note to stare at the girls, "Is there something wrong?" Both girls silently shook their heads, "Good, then there shouldn't be a problem with me reading it. Alright lets see, it looks like Un-ou wrote, so since this is our Senior year your gonna ask out Lumiere right? Or have you already?" He looked at Eclair with a raised brow.

Lumiere blushed madly ducking down in her seat and covering her face with a book as everyone stared at her, while Eclair lowered her head to stare at the desk.

The teacher just shook his head and continued reading, "It looks like Eclair responded with, oh yeah well have you had sex yet with your beastly, almighty quarterback boyfriend?" A series or ooo's went throughout the room, giggling could also be heard. "Well care to explain yourself Un-ou? We don't exactly need more teen pregnancies. I'm sure all the girls on the cheerleading squad would follow your example seeing as your the captain right?"

Most of the girls in the room looked at him with shock and disgust, they couldn't believe a teacher would say something like that. Un-ou looked down at her clenched hands before she finally spoke, "I-I have to go to the bathroom!" She shouted running out of the room with her long green hair following behind her.

"Man she can't even take responsibility for her actions." That did it, Eclair was up out of her seat and walking up to him with her hand raised ready to strike, but someone got there first.

A punch by a certain tall guy sent the other man flying across the floor, "Mind your own business, asshole." A-ou muttered quietly before walking out of the room. Everyone stared at the empty space where he once stood, never had they seen A-ou snap once, it just wasn't him. Not that the teacher didn't deserve it of course.

"Nice." Dextera said from his seat. He looked around as everyone stared at him, "What? I give him props for it." Sinistra, who had sighed dreamily from the moment he spoke recieved a slap from Lumiere.

Sinistra frowned, "What?"

"Its comments like that, that makes me not like him." She muttered gathering her stuff up to leave just as the bell rang.

"Whatever, I'll meet you outside the bathroom." He said with a little roll to his eyes. About five minutes later he was drying his hands and walking out the door. A few paces later he had bumped into someone, causing him to fall on his butt and spread his papers everywhere, "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming and not paying attention."

"Don't worry about it." The unknown voice said.

Sinistra saw out of the corner of his eye the unknown person helping him pick up his stuff. He reached out to grab the papers and ended up touching his hand, he blushed and looked up to see Dextera smiling at him.

Dextera reached out a hand to help the blue haired male up, "Sorry about that. Hey, do you possibly want to go bowling with us tomorrow? Your friend glaring at me from around the corner can come too. As long as she has a date."

Sinistra turned his head a little to glare at Lumiere, "Yes, I'd love to."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow, catch you later." He said with a smile.

"Bye."

Lumiere walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head, "What the hell was that?! Did you hear the way he treated me?!"

Sinistra ignored her complaints, "Can you believe it? Its like he asked me out on a date."

"Stupid, he did ask you out on a date."

"Now you can ask Eclair to come!"

Lumiere walked ahead of him and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, when he turns out to be a jerk don't say I didn't tell you so."

Sinistra ran to catch up to her, "Aw c'mon Lumiere don't be like that. Just ask Eclair I promise you won't regret it! Please?"

She couldn't take it anymore, he was giving her the puppy eyes, "Fine, I'll go but just this once!"

"Thanks your the best!" He shouted giving her a hug.

"I still don't like him."

Sinistra looked up when he heard voices down the hall, he peaked around the corner to see Eclair walking with the girl and guy who punched the teacher from first hour.

"I hope the next teacher isn't a complete jackass." Un-ou mumbled.

"Should A-ou punch him too?" Eclair asked with a laugh.

The blue haired man grinned, "Go on Lumiere nows your chance!" He pushed her out from around the corner and right into Eclair.

"I'm sorry, I lost my balance." Lumiere said making sure to send a piercing glare Sinistra's way.

"Its fine, did you need something?" The brunette asked.

"Did you want to go bowling tomorrow night?"

Eclair blinked, "Sure, ok, is there a certain time I should meet you?"

"Seven's fine, sorry but I have to get to class now." The younger girl said walking back around the corner.

Un-ou waited until Lumiere was out of earshot before opening her mouth, "See! I told you she liked you!"

"I'm surprised she didn't runaway after hearing what you wrote."

The golden eyed girl stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, "Shutup! I got it worse than you!"

"True, but macho here," Eclair said pointing to A-ou, "Took care of everything, so its all good."

"I know and I missed it!" Un-ou reached up to place a small peck on his cheek, "Thanks by the way."

"No problem." He mumbled.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk more."

Eclair laughed, "Well before you guys have a lovers quarrel, I'm going to class."

**-That Friday-**

"Lumiere, does this look ok?" Sinistra asked running down the stairs to meet his friend.

Lumiere turned around to give her opinion and her mouth dropped, "Your wearing tight bondage pants?! Sinistra!"

"What?! It shows off my figure!"

His best friend just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, "He's here lets just get going." As they walked out of the house they noticed a red Ferrari convertable parked against the curve.

"No way, ok he's clearly rich." Sinistra said completely amazed by the shiny car.

"Another reason why I don't like him, rich kids are all snobs."

"Your rich too, remember?" He said before practically dragging her to the car, "Just try to enjoy yourself." He threw her in the backseat while he rode shotgun.

Dextera looked at her through his rearview mirror, "So, wheres your date?"

"She's meeting us there." Lumiere answered while constantly glaring at the back of his head.

"Some of my friends are meeting us there too, they're excited to meet you." The red head smiled in Sinistra's direction. Once they reached the bowling alley they parked in the front and got out to meet everyone else, "Guess I'll go down the line then." Dextera started, "Over there are the twins, Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Although they act like more than twins if you ask me." He whispered, "The quiet one is Cesario and the girl next to him is Viola. You already know Armblast, and thats his girlfriend Mercredi."

"I know." Sinistra said smiling.

"You know her?"

"Were lab partners." Mercredi replied.

"Hey!" Shouted an unknown voice.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see a girl in a short dress with long brown hair running towards them, "Is that your date?" Dextera asked.

Lumiere nodded, "Yes."

Dextera grabbed Sinistra's arm and started leading him towards the entrance, "Hm, never knew you swung that way."

The younger girls face flushed a bright red, "Yeah, well, you clearly swing that way...douchebag." She muttered to herself.

"Sorry I'm late, Un-ou decided to take three fuckin pregnancy tests just to make sure she wasn't." Eclair said annoyed.

"And?"

The brunette sweat dropped, "They were all negative."

"Oh, thats good. So are you ready for bowling?"

"I guess." Eclair shrugged, "I've never bowled before."

"Really? I figured you would have, I mean being friends with a cheerleading captain and all."

Inside the bowling alley they paid for three games and shoes, plus asked for two lanes seeing as they had ten people. Lumiere and Eclair were put on the opposite lane away from Dextera, just to make sure she wouldn't kill him or anything. After the sixth frame it looked like Tweedledum was beating everyone, on his lane and the other.

Eclair whistled, "Wow he's really good, has he bowled before?"

Dextera laughed, "He's just naturally good at sports, but he does play in a league so that also might have something to do with it."

"Eclair? What are you doing here?!" A very surprised voice asked.

Eclair turned around to see her best friend standing there, "Un-ou? This is your so called date? Going bowling?"

"I'm actually quite good at bowling, and its better than watching a boring movie."

"Fast and the Furious is a good movie." A-ou mumbled from beside her.

"Not its not, all its about is sex, drugs, women, and racing!"

Armblast snorted, "Last I checked there was no such thing as drugs in that movie. You sure your not confused with Grand Theft Auto?"

Un-ou rolled her eyes, "Thats a game stupid."

Viola giggled and walked up to her friend placing her hand on her stomach, "So...whens it due?"

Un-ou blushed furiously and hit the little girl on her head, "I'm not pregnant you idiot!"

"Trust me." Eclair muttered, "She took three preg-" She was interuppted by Un-ou's hand over her mouth.

"You can just shutup. Anyways..hows it going?" Her voice became a whisper so only Eclair could hear.

"Fine, she's actually been asking me a lot of questions."

"I told ya so." Un-ou said grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Lumiere walked over to join their conversation, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"She's just telling me how the dates going, she's really into you y'know."

"Un-ou!"

The green haired girl shrugged before heading back over to her lane, "Hey you spilled about the tests so I have a right."

Eclair glared at her friends retreating back, "Whatever. What do you think of Dextera now?" She asked turning to Lumiere.

Lumiere looked over at her best friend and his date talking and laughing over something, "Well, he genuinely seems interested in Sinistra...but I still don't like him." Eclair just shrugged and picking up her hot pink ball went to take her turn.

Later that night after bowling Eclair decided to walk home with Lumiere which left Sinistra to ride alone with Dextera. In the next few minutes they had reached his house, Dextera pulled up to the curb to let him out, "This is your stop."

"Yep, thanks. I had a really good time tonight." Sinistra mumbled blushing. The next thing he knew he was being pulled into the red heads lap and locking lips with him.

**-Monday-**

On Monday Sinistra walked in to see Lumiere, Eclair, Un-ou, and A-ou standing by the lockers talking. He hand't heard from Dextera after the incident Friday night, and he had to admit he was quite nervous.

Lumiere took one look at Sinistra's face and was instantly worried, "Sinistra...whats wrong?"

"I-I have to talk to you, alone." He stuttered out. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner, "Your going to be so mad...."

"Well, what is it?!"

"Um...on Friday night, I-I had sex with him." Lumiere's mouth popped open, "...In his car."

"You what?!" She practically screamed.

"Shhh!" He reprimanded her after noticing the other three look at them with questioning looks.

Lumiere shook his hand away, "Sinistra! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I know! I'm sorry! Its just that...I really, really like him." He muttered hanging his head shame.

"Hey, whats going on here?: Eclair asked finally walking up behind Lumiere with the other two following.

Sinistra shook his head and plastered a fake smile on his face, "Nothing....I'll talk to you later Lumi." He said walking off, but he was soon stopped by Eclair's voice.

"Sinistra are you ok? You seem to be limping!"

The blue eyed man blushed, "Oh, yes I'm fine!" He shouted back before practically running around the corner.

Un-ou just sighed, "He had sex with him didn't he?"

Lumiere's eyes bulged, "How did you know?!"

"I just do, and your face is really easy to read."

".....Perfect...."

Around the next hall Dextera was fumbling around in his locker for his books, he grabbed the right ones and closed the little door locking it. He nearly jumped when he saw Armblast and Mercredi standing right there. "Holy shit you guys! Could you at least warn me when your standing there like that?!"

Armblast's face suddenly turned serious, "Dextera, you know your going to have to confront him about it."

Dextera sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"And this isn't one of your normal one night flings either." Mercredi put in, "You care a lot about him right?"

"Yes, but how am I suppossed to face him?"

"I don't know, but you might want to hurry up, he's coming this way now."

Dextera looked around frantically, looking for a place to hide, "Shit! Guys help me!"

Armblast shook his head before wrapping his arm around his girlfriends waist, "Sorry dude, you got yourself into this. Catch you in third hour."

"Dextera?" Sinistra quietly asked.

The red head could've sworn he jumped ten feet in the air after hearing his voice, "Sinistra! Oh, hi...um, I wanted to talk to you."Sinistra felt his stomach drop. He was going to tell him that Friday night meant nothing right? Or at least thats what he thought. He was shocked when Dextera reached over and grabbed his pale hand with his tanned one. "Look, about last Friday...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did. Its just that normally I always get into these one night flings, but yours wasn't one of those exactly. Friday night happened because for awhile now I've had my eye on you, I've just been to scared to confont you about it. I'm sorry, you must feel really awkward right now." Dextera said laughing nervously.

Sinistra smiled, "I don't feel awkward at all, in fact its quite the opposite."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Silly, I mean I feel the same way you do."

Dextera looked completely dumfounded, "Really?" He grinned stupidly as Sinistra nodded. He brought the younger male closer and hugged him to his chest, "Thank god!" I thought you were going to completely blow me off, because of how I act."

Sinistra nuzzled his face deeper into Dextera's arms, "Stupid, why would I? I love you."

Eclair, Un-ou, and A-ou looked at Lumiere who was tightly holding onto her books, making her knuckles turn white. "Well looks like your going to have to deal with him from now on Lumiere." Eclair said.

"I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't do something stupid." She mumbled irritably.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic, crazy. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, second should be up soon. Please review?


	2. First Comes Love, Then Comes, A Baby!

**A/N:**Whoo twenty-five hits and two reviews! Thank you **SymphonicHope **and **Refrigerator-burn**your reviews really made my day, lol. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple weeks but packing to move can really make you busy xD. So here's your chapter two!

**Warnings:** Some strong language in this chapter. Same as before please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes, thanks!

* * *

Viola carried out her tray and looked around the lunch room for any sign of her friends. She noticed Un-ou's arm flying about trying to get her attention, she walked over and sat across from her next to Cesario.

"How's the play coming?" She asked the pink haired girl.

Viola sighed, "It's coming, there's just so many more lines I have to memorize besides learning the songs."

"You can do it, I believe in you." Cesario quietly replied.

"Thanks Cesario, that gives me more confidence." Everyone at the table suddenly looked up surprised as A-ou stood up and left without saying anything. The young girl blinked a couple times, "What's wrong with him?"

"I honestly have no idea, ever since yesterday he's been acting really weird." Un-ou said sighing as she picked at her food.

Viola raised an eyebrow in confusion,"OK, you never pick at your food, what's up?"

The gold eyed girl threw down her fork placing her hand underneath her chin, "We kind of got into an argument yesterday, about college."

"No way! Your first fight and you've been together for three years! I never thought it would happen!"

Before Un-ou could say anything else, Eclair had joined them and took A-ou's place at the table, "Hey guys! Whoa, what's up with you?" She turned to look at her best friend.

Viola piped up, "Her and A-ou got in a fight!"

Un-ou smacked her arm, "I can speak for myself thank you!" She glared at the girl for a few minutes before continuing, "We got into a fight."

"Are you serious?!" The brunette shouted.

"Does this look like a serious face to you?!" Un-ou snapped back.

"Calm down, I was just trying to help. Why are you so snippy about it?"

"Because! Because...he wants to go into the Military."

Viola and Eclair's mouths dropped, "What?! You kidding!"

The green haired girl shook her head, "He's completely serious about it."

"Well, have you guys talked about it?" Eclair asked, she received looks from both girls, "Oh right, fight, sorry."

Un-ou crossed her arms and layed her head down on the table, "Home life isn't any better either."

"It never has been though right?" Viola asked.

"No, my parents hate me, but I just deal with it. I can't wait to graduate and get out of there. I mean, A-ou has talked to his mom about me moving in, but she said it would just cause more problems."

Viola's face brightened up, "Hey don't worry! You got us, and if anything ever happens again you just give us a ring and we'll be right there!"

Un-ou smiled slightly, "Thanks you guys."

**-Later that day at Un-ou's house-**

Eclair leaned against the door frame as she waited for her best friend to get out of the bathroom, "So where are your parents?"

"They're at some meeting, so they won't be home until really late." She called from behind the door.

"Y'know, I don't know why your taking a pregnancy test the nurse gave you, it's just gonna turn out the same!"

"But this ones professional!"

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna laugh when it comes out negative and you wasted **your**money when you could've taken me to Taco Bell!!" The brunette shouted with a little roll to her eyes. She looked over as she heard the click of the door opening, "So whats the verdict? It's negative isn't it?" Eclair soon became worried when her friend didn't stay anything but stared at the monitor in her hand dumbfounded, "Um, hello? Is anybody in there?" Her eyes soon widened as they followed the thing to the floor, "Oh my god." Eclair ran over to help her friend sit down before she could pass out, "W-Well what if it's lying?"

"It can't be, the nurse said it would either be completely positive or negative. What the fuck am I going to do?! My parents are going to kill me, literally!" Un-ou muttered with her face in her hands.

"Did you use protection?"

Un-ou's head snapped up, "Yes!" She shouted blushing a crimson red.

"Then....it must have broke."

"Jesus Christ Eclair!" Her friend screamed and stood up to pace about the room.

"I'm just trying to think of ways that you could be pregnant!" She retorted.

"Well your not helping!"

Eclair sighed, "You know your going to have to tell him."

"Oh yeah Eclair I'm gonna tell him, I'm gonna waltz right up to his doorstep and say, way to be A-ou. Guess what? You knocked me up! Cool huh?!" She said sarcastically.

Eclair nearly lost it there, but she controlled her laughter, "Well, I wish you luck. If you have any problems you know where to find me. I have to go home though, I promised mom I would help her with dinner." She walked over to the front door and opened it, before leaving she turned to look at her friend instantly thinking about her parents, "Are you sure your going to be OK?"

Un-ou put on a fake smile, "I'll be fine don't worry."

The brunette frowned, "If you say so." She mumbled before closing the door.

**-Later that night, Eclair's house-**

Eclair was sitting on her bed talking on the phone when she heard a strange tapping noise on her window, "Yeah, she seemed pretty upset, hold on there's some annoying tapping on my window." She put down the phone and walked over to the window, she gasped and opened to let Un-ou in, "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!"

Un-ou stepped over the ledge into the room and walked over to the bed, "No reason." She saw the phone out of the corner of her eye, "Who are you talking to?"

Eclair made a bee line for the bed and hung up the phone without saying goodbye, "U-Uh no one!"

The green haired girl's mouth dropped as she stared at her friend in disbelief, "You told him didn't you?!"

"He has a right to know!"

"I could have told him myself!" Un-ou shouted. She moved her arm a little to add emphasis but winced instantly as she did so.

Eclair raised a brow, "Hey, are you ok?" She moved to grab her friends arm but Un-ou pulled it away.

"I-It's nothing."

"Let me see!" The brunette quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, she looked the arm over and gasped at the large bruise near her shoulder, "Un-ou! What the fuck happened?!"

"My parents and I got into a fight, and, well....dad got really mad."

"You better not let A-ou see that, he'll be in jail for strangling your father!"

Un-ou snatched her arm away, "Then put makeup on it stupid!"

Eclair pointed to the top drawer in her cabinet. While Un-ou went to go put cover up on her bruise Eclair snuck out her phone to text A-ou and tell him to come to her house. Un-ou put the make up away and turned around just as Eclair put down the phone underneath her covers.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh I was just checking my messages." The brunette said lying.

"Eclair!" Her mothers voice shouted from downstairs, "Someones here to see you!"

"K! I'll be right back." She left the room and ran downstairs to the door, she found A-ou standing near the door frame, "She's upstairs come on. Be prepared for some massive rage though."

"Your such a liar!" Un-ou scramed as they both walked through the bedroom door. She chucked the phone at her friend but luckily Eclair dodged it, but it hit the wall and broke on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?! That phone is only three days old!" Eclair shouted.

"Then maybe you should'nt lie to your friends!"

"I can see the hormones are starting in early." A-ou mumbled closing the door.

Un-ou moved to stand in front of him causing Eclair to jump out of the way, "And you can just shutup because you're leaving me for the military and forcing me to stay behind pregnant with **your** kid!" She shouted poking him in the chest, "Which forces me to stay with my screwed up, abusive, parents!" She covered her mouth after realizing what she just said.

Eclair slapped her hand to her face, _"Way to go genius!"_

"Abusive?" He asked

"I-I didn't mean that, I m-meant to say...nevermind, there's no use in hiding it now." Un-ou brought her hand up to smear the makeup off her left arm fully exposing the dark colored bruise.

"How come you never told me about this?" He asked running his hand carefully across the injured area.

"Do you seriously think my dad would honestly tell the truth?" She answered with another question.

A-ou frowned, "No, I don't, but you should've told me. We could have done something about it. How long has this been going on?"

"A couple years."

"I was there once when it happened!" Eclair chipped in.

"That's it, I'm getting you out of there, and your staying with me tonight I don't care if your still mad at me." A-ou said grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs and to the front door.

"Um, see you tomorrow I guess." Eclair waved her goodbye from the perch on her bed.

As they walked down the sidewalk towards his house Un-ou was trying to fight her way out of his grip, she finally pulled her hand free and stopped, "Do you honestly think I'm going to your house after what you've put me through these past few days!"

A-ou grabbed her hand again and sighed, "Look, I'm joining the military for a few reasons. One, Amaya is really sick and she needs an expensive operation to live."

"How come you didn't tell me about your sister?"

"For the same reasons you didn't tell me about your dad, I didn't want you to worry." He smiled, "And now I have to make enough for you to live on while I'm off in basic. Well, you and it since we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." He dodged out of the way as she took a swing at him.

"Your horrible!" She laughed, "Do you have any idea how much I'm freaking out about this?! How am I supposed to know that you won't just give up on me?!"

The teal eyed man shook his head, "You're the most clueless girl I've ever met."

"Clueless?! You don't seem to be worried at all."

"Why would I give up on you? Your perfect for me,so you have nothing to worry about."

Un-ou blushed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get to your house before I freeze."

A few minutes later they walked into his house, his mother walked out of the kitchen completely surprised that her son brought someone in this late, "Oh, Un-ou what are you doing here this late at night?"

"She's staying here for the rest of the year." A-ou mumbled, he grabbed Un-ou's hand and lead her to the bathroom to put something on her arm.

"A-ou we've talked about this! She can't sta-!"

"Look at her arm mom!" He shouted back.

The older woman walked to the bathroom and took the young girls arm gently to look at it, "Un-ou how long has this been going on?" She asked looking straight into the girls gold eyes demanding she tell the truth.

"A little over two years."

"That settles it, your staying here." She handed her arm back to A-ou so he could treat it, "We can't have you or that little one in a dangerous situation." She said with a wink before leaving.

Un-ou's mouth dropped, "You told your mom!"

A-ou gave her an odd look, "Yeah, why?"

"H-How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly she was completely thrilled about it, sis is excited about being an Aunt, she wants it to be a girl though." He took some weird cream stuff and put it over the bruise, "There, that should take down the swelling."

Un-ou smiled, "Thanks. That does sound like her. But, what happens when my parents find out I'm here?"

"Then we'll just have to fight through them together. OK?"

She hugged him tightly, "K."

A-ou sighed and pulled away taking her hand, "First I think sleep is in order though. Lets get upstairs before my mom comes in and bugs us again." Un-ou laughed at his comment as he lead her upstairs to his room.

* * *

**A/N:**Hm, you would think I would be faster in updating this, I have the first 7 chapters written on paper lol. But I must say I enjoy Eclair's and Un-ou's interactions, they are quite fun to write. Review please?


	3. Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I've been dealing with college stuff, and I'm kind of going through a crisis right now, so updates might be a little slow until I can figure things out. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this fic! So without further ado here is your chapter! Please R&R it's very much appreciated.

**Warning:** This chapter is a bit of a tearjerker.

"So you really are pregnant this time?" Viola asked Un-ou at the beginning of lunch.

Un-ou's eye twitched, how many times would she have to repeat herself before it got through this girls head? "Yes Viola, for the final time."

Lumiere hadn't really been paying attention to anything at that moment, she was to busy watching Cesario and how he acted around the pink haired girl. She concluded that he really cared for her. He always walked her to class, his eyes would wonder to quickly glance at her from time to time, and he would always pick Viola up from play practice, even when practices ran really late. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sinistra's voice calling out to her. Lumiere looked up and saw him walking towards her with Dextera at his side holding his hand. She rolled her eyes, every time she saw them together Dextera could hardly keep his hands to himself, and Sinistra would always just playfully push him away. It annoyed her to no end.

"How were your morning classes?" Her blue haired companion asked.

"They were fine, yours?" Lumiere continued to glare at her best friend's boyfriend the entire time he answered her question.

"Good, except I could hardly concentrate with him touching me the whole time." He gave a little nudge in the red heads direction.

Dextera smirked and nuzzled Sinistra's cheek, "That's because your to damn cute for your own good."

Lumiere turned to the other two girls making a gagging sound. The other girls laughed at her gesture, but not loud enough so that the boys could hear.

A few minutes later Viola stood up and grabbed her tray to head off to practice, "Well, I'll check your guys later; I have to get to practice."

"I'm glad you have an hour in the school day to practice for the play, lucky." Éclair said pouting.

"Hey! We need it!" Viola laughed, "See you guys later!"

Cesario stood up to follow after her, "Hold on, I'll walk you there."

Everyone else around the table silently watched the other two walk around the corner, "Well, well, looks like quiet boy has a thing for her." Dextera replied.

"Duh." Lumiere snapped back.

"Whoa!" Dextera began defensively, "Cool it with the mood swings!"

"I do not have mood swings! That's her!" Lumiere shouted pointing towards Un-ou.

Un-ou nodded in agreement, but stopped after realizing what she just said, "Hey! I do not have mood swings!"

"Could've fooled me." A-ou mumbled from beside her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So what's everyone bickering about here?" Armblast asked, he walked up behind Dextera with Mercredi hanging on his arm.

Dextera sighed, "Nothing, but Mercredi tell me something, does Viola like Cesario?"

"I think so." She finally said after pondering for a moment.

"Well, that makes things a little less complicated." Éclair added in, "Because Cesario sure likes her."

Mercredi laughed, "Yeah, its kind of obvious."

**-With Cesario and Viola-**

Cesario silently watched the girl walking beside him out of the corner of his eye. He really did care about her; he would do anything for her, just like he would for his mom. Cesario and his mom always had it rough, ever since that fateful day five years ago. He never thought that anything good would ever come his way, until he walked into his English class the first day of his freshman year and met Viola. She complimented him well, she was loud and ambitious, while he was quiet and reserved. For the past couple of years he noticed his feelings slowly start to change for the girl, and for awhile now he had wanted to tell Viola the truth. Cesar stared at her for a few minutes, and the more he did the more he wanted to tell her his true feelings. He swallowed the lump in his throat and finally spoke, "Viola?"

"Yes?" She stopped from opening the stage door and turned to listen to him.

Cesar blushed lightly, "U-um I just wanted to, I just wanted to." Oh no he was stuttering, what if he messed up? "I-I just wanted to wish you good luck!" He finally shouted out. He felt like hitting himself, he knew he couldn't do it.

Viola smiled, "Thank you Cesar, I'll see you after practice." She gave a little wave before opening the door and disappearing behind it.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Dextera muttered behind him.

The silver haired boy jumped and looked back to stare at the red head, "How did you know?"

"Oh, it's pretty obvious. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I-I'm not sure she feels the same…I could be just a friend to her."

Dextera's smirk grew wider, "Heh, from what a little birdie told me, I think you should try." He said leaving.

Cesario pondered on that thought as he headed to his sixth hour. He decided he would go home first this time instead of just waiting for Viola to get out of practice, then he would go pick her up. On the way home after school, A-ou and Un-ou joined him for part of the walk.

"Where's Viola?" Un-ou finally asked.

"After school practice, I'll go over later and get her." He muttered.

"Wow, you really look out for her don't you?"

"I try, you never know what kind of creeps would try and grab her."

Un-ou laughed, "That happened to me once, but A-ou broke the one guy's arm and broke the other guy's nose!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

"Isn't that a bad thing though? I mean couldn't he go to jail for that?"

"Pfft no, because they were the ones attacking me, he was just trying to defend me."

Cesario stopped in front of his house, "Well here's my stop, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said walking up to the door. Cesario opened the front door and closed it behind him. He kicked off his shoes and set his bag down.

"Cesario? Is that you?" His mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes! I'll be going back out later!" He shouted back heading up to his room.

She walked out of the kitchen just in time to catch him before he rounded the corner out of sight, "Cesario!" He stopped to look back at her, "Just where are you going later?"

"To pick up Viola, Why?"

His mother sighed, "You and that girl, just be careful ok? I don't want people to start thinking your obsessed or a stalked or something." She said with a wink.

He smiled, "Alright mom."

Around six Cesario came out of his room and began putting on his shoes to go pick up Viola, "Mom I'll be back later!" When he didn't get an answer he frowned, he began walking towards the kitchen and peeked his head around the doorframe, "Mom?" He grew suspicious as he saw some of the things on the counter knocked over, he looked around the room carefully but saw no one. Soon though he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked around the counter top, "Mom!" Cesario ran over to her as she layed sprawled out on the floor. There was a huge puddle of blood and a red stain on her left side, he saw a large knife a little ways off. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed 911.

**-Hospital-**

At the hospital Cesario sat in the waiting room with some of his friends he hoped whatever news the doctor had was good. It just had to be good. He didn't know what he would do without her.

No later than that, Viola came running in completely out of breath, "I'm sorry I would've been here sooner, I got the news and got here as fast as I could."

Cesario gave her a little smiled, "It's ok, you got here just in time." He looked over to see the doctor come out. The doctor walked over to them with a grim look on his face.

"S-She would like to say goodbye, to all of you." The doctor replied sadly.

It was like a ten thousand pound brick had hit Cesario straight in the chest. No, his mom couldn't be dying, there was no way. She was one of the strongest people he ever knew. She wouldn't give up this easily would she? No, he wouldn't believe it, "Goodbye? Are you telling me my mom is going to die?!"

"I'm afraid so. I can't tell you how sorry I am, we did everything we could to save her. But she requested you prescence, as well as your friends. She wants to speak to each of you." He walked ahead and gave a little wave to signal them to follow. They entered the room and saw Cesario's mom laying there with a monitor to her right, and an IV and blood pack on her left. She looked at each of them with a weak smile.

"I want a hug from the big guy first." Her smile grew as A-ou moved towards her bed and gave her a hug, "You didn't come see me this weekend."

"Sorry, I was kind of busy." A small, sad smile spread itself across his face.

"So I heard." She looked at Un-ou for a second before turning back to him, "You take care of her ok?"

"You can count on me." He gave her hand one last squeeze before moving over so Un-ou could take his place.

The green haired girl sat on the chair next to the bed and took the woman's hand in her own, her long hair stuck to her face from the tears that were already running down her cheeks.

"You know a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be crying, it doesn't suit you at all."

Un-ou tried laughing at the comment but failed horribly, "I can't help it."

The older woman squeezed the young girls hand, "Take good care of that little one, trust me there a hand full." She laughed lightly and gave a quick glance to Cesario who just looked down. Viola moved over to take Un-ou's place at the stool and waited patiently for whatever his mom had to say to her.

Cesario's mother took a hold of Viola's hand and gripped it tightly, she brought the girl foreward so she could talk to her privately, "Please, please take care of my son. He'll really need you after this, just trust me. So please help him, no matter what happens." She was finally on the verge of tears as she gripped the small hand harder.

"I'll try my best." Viola choked out, "I promise."

By the time Cesario walked over his mother was in tears, she pulled him down to her so that her voice was just a whisper, "Listen to me Cesario, be careful, your father was the one who did this. Promise me you'll put him back where he belongs."

Cesario's heart nearly stopped, he had completely forgot that today was the day his father got out of prison, "I-I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being there to protect you when you needed me most, I should've been there."

"Don't be that way, I should've been more careful, it's not your fault Cesario." The grip she had on his hand loosened little by little and her eyes slowly started to close, "Promise me, ok? I'll always love you, no matter what happens." Her eyes finally slipped shut and her hand fell away from her son's. Un-ou and Viola let out choking sounds before the tears started pouring down their faces.

A-ou watched silently, he was more angry then anything. She was like a second mom to him and he be damned if he let the killer get away with this. He promised himself he would help Cesario in anyway he could to catch this freak.

Cesario carefully layed his mothers hand down on the bed and backed up a few paces to look at her, "I promise you mom, I will find a way. No matter what it takes." A single tear slid down his cheek as he stared at her pale face.

Viola walked over and took his hand in hers, "We can do it together ok?" She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

About an hour later Cesario was walking Viola home from the hospital, they stopped in front of her house about ten minutes later. "Call me if you need anything I'll always answer, but I need to go practice my song for the play, bye."

Cesario watched as she entered her house and waited a few more minutes before walking off down his street. He stopped at his front door and sighed, things would be different from now on. He opened the door and a sudden wave of sorrow washed over him, the house was empty, there was no one there to greet him or ask how he was doing. The silver haired boy had expected his mother to be there and have a welcoming smile on her face. But there was no one there, his mom wasn't coming back, and she never would. He silently closed the door and locked it. Cesario began walking up the stairs but stopped only a few seconds to look at the empty kitchen, he walked to his room and threw himself on the bed. More than anything in the world he just wanted tomorrow to come, or to close his eyes and sleep forever. He knew it would take time to get over it, but her had to keep his promise to her. He would get rid of his father, no matter what the cost.

**A/N:** Ugh this chapter was so hard to write but I needed a reason for Cesario to just talk in whispers and stuff lol. Oh and to explain why A-ou and Un-ou were at the hospital I always saw the ES members having a certain best friend in high school. So why not make the two quiet guys best friends it makes sense XD. I promise the next update will be sooner.


	4. Twincest Broadcast

**A/N: **This update would have been a lot sooner but with the holidays it's been quite hectic around here lol. So here's chapter four finally. I've also started this drabble challenge with my friend I put the first one up about a week ago I think. Please R&R, and thanks to all the reviewers and readers I've had so far!

**Warnings:** Twincest, but you should've seen this one coming XD.

* * *

Sinistra blinked as he watched the twins eating alone together. He always wondered why they had friends but never hung out with them, they were always attached at the hip and they hardly talked to anyone around them. Sometimes he wanted to go over there and start a conversation, just to let them know that he could be a friend to them too. His eyes suddenly snapped to his boyfriends face when he felt a slight nudge from him. Sinistra blinked, "What?"

"Something wrong babe?" Dextera asked.

"You said the twins were your friend's right? Then how come they hardly talk to anyone and do everything by themselves?"

Dextera sighed, "There were a lot of family problems when the twins were younger, now their all each other has, the twins also have a hard time trusting people because of it. Not that I blame them."

Sinistra frowned, "I just wish they would come over and talk with us, maybe it would get them to trust us more."

"I wouldn't worry about them, they'll come around. Come on if we hurry up maybe we can make it to the car." The red head said nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek.

Sinistra elbowed him, "You're such a perv!" he laughed making sure to take out any sting that was in his words.

Tweedledum looked up from eating to watch his sister silently pick at her food. She had been acting really weird lately, but he always decided against asking her what was wrong she would normally just get upset and say everything was fine. This time was different though, she had been acting this way for days and he was determined to find out why, "What's wrong? You're not eating like you normally do."

Tweedledee just shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

The boy opened his mouth to say something in response but a softer voice interrupted him, "Tweedledum, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with my friends and I after school." The young girl standing before them clearly had a crush on him.

Tweedledee sent a glare in her direction, for the past couple of days she noticed this girl talking to her brother at different times during the day. Sometimes in the hallway, in the classroom, and now lunch, she was getting really irritated by this. The second she saw her brother laugh she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the lunchroom.

Tweedledum frowned at his sister sudden violent reaction, he grabbed his tray and stood up giving the girl a worried look, "I'm sorry, it seems my sister is sick and I'll have to take care of her, maybe some other time." He gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"O-OK I'll talk to you later then." She said trying hard to not let the butterflies in her stomach get the best of her.

The red eyed boy walked out of the lunchroom and down the hallway in search of his twin. He found her at the top of the stairwell talking to some guy who he recognized as Nate from the basketball team. He and Nate frequently played one on one for extra practice. A pang of jealousy ran through him as he saw her laugh at one of his famous jokes. He didn't know why he was jealous. Brothers shouldn't feel this way towards their sister right? Tweedledum signed inwardly, there was no use in worrying about it, he just turned around and walked in the other direction to his next class. When he looked back she was still talking to him, suddenly the jealousy he felt earlier seemed to burn.

Tweedledee waved her goodbye to the young man she had been talking to before walking to class. On the way there she kept thinking about what happened at lunch. She never understood why she always got jealous whenever that girl talked to him, but it bugged her because she knew the girl liked him. Maybe that's why she talked to her brother's teammate, because she figured Tweedledum would get jealous.

After school Tweedledee walked out to her brother's car to go home but stopped when she noticed the girl from earlier talking to him. She turned the other way and started walking down the street. Her brother must have noticed her quick departure because he was instantly at her side.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"It seems like you're too busy with her to take me home so I'll just walk!" She snapped back.

"She was just talking to me! Look, she's gone now OK?! So let's just go home!"

Tweedledee wrenched her hand free, "No thanks." She said before turning on her heel and walking down the street.

Tweedledum glared at his sister's retreating back, "Fine."

As she walked home Tweedledee passed the street for Mercredi's house. She decided she would pay her friend a visit and see if she could help her out. Out of all her friends besides Tweedledum, Mercredi was the one she talked to most. She walked up the steps of the big green house and knocked.

Mercredi answered the door with a shocked face, "Tweedledee?"

"Sorry to come over on such short notice, but, Tweedledum and I got into a fight."

The blue haired woman gave her a look like she was crazy and belonged in a mental hospital, "Really?"

"Yes, can I come in?" She walked into the living room while Mer shut the door and sat on the couch sighing heavily.

Mercredi went over to the chair and sat ready to listen, "So what happened?"

Tweedledee just stared at the floor, but she soon glared at it like the whole thing had become the face of that girl from before, "He's been talking to some girl that I don't know at school and it's been bothering me lately."

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous." Mercredi said with a smile.

"H-How?"

"Did I know? Simple, you and Tweedledum spend every waking minute together; you two are attached at the hip, it's also written all over your face."

The older twin got up to pace around the room in a thoughtful manner, "Then I try to make him jealous and it doesn't seem to work, he doesn't show any signs of it at all! I'm just so frustrated with this whole thing I could punch him in the face!"

Mercredi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tweedledee's cell phone going off. "Hello?" Mer watched with interest as the expressions on the other girl's face changed dramatically from calm, to worry, then pure horror. "Tweedledee what's wrong?" She asked as she watched her place the phone down with shaking hands.

Tweedledee suddenly bolted up, she stuffed her phone in her purse, and shoved her feet in her shoes, "Tweedledum was in a bad car accident and is in the hospital! I have to go!"

"I'll drive you!" Mer grabbed the car keys off the end table and swung the front door open down to the car.

At the hospital Tweedledee ran as fast as she could to her brother's room. She didn't even stop for a breather the only thing on her mind was making sure her brother was alright. When she entered his room Tweedledum looked up and gave her a small smile, the instant she saw him she ran and threw her arms around him crying uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, if I hadn't of gotten mad at you this probably never would've happened!"

"Stop crying your going to flood the room. Why were you mad in the first place?"

"I always get jealous when you talk to that girl because I like you more than just a brother, and I know its wrong, but I can't help it." She let go of him but continued to cry.

"What if I told you that I also got jealous when I saw you talking to Nate earlier, I honestly didn't think it would bug me so much. I figured if I could talk to other girls it would take my mind off of it, but my thoughts would always come back to you and it drove me nuts. So I gave up trying to get away from it. So who cares if it's wrong? You understand me and I understand you better than anyone else. All we need is each other right?"

Tweedledee brushed away her tears and smiled, "You're such a knuckle head. Do you really mean it?" Her smile grew bigger as her brother carefully nodded his head. The older twin grabbed the stool next to the bed to sit on and laid her head down next to her brother's on the pillow. She gently took his hand and held it carefully. Tweedledum leaned down and placed a light kiss to her forehead. A small gasp was heard from the doorway, both turned to see the same girl from before standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll just come back later." She stuttered out before leaving. Both twins stared at the empty space dumbfounded, come tomorrow at school, they're lives were going to change dramatically.

After the next day Tweedledum was released from the hospital, the twins had no idea that they had been the talk of the school since they had been gone. Both instantly noticed something different when they walked through the front doors. Every time they walked down the hall people would stop, stare, and whisper to their neighbor, it was the same way in the classroom.

On the way to the lunchroom Dextera and Sinistra noticed the twins being bothered by some of the football players. Violet eyes narrowed, "I can see it's gotten out." The red head only wished A-ou was around, being captain of the football team he would've taken care of them.

Sinistra's eyes moved to watch Dextera walk briskly over to them. He ran after him when he didn't exactly understand what his boyfriend meant, "What? What do you mean?!"

Dextera walked up to the leader of the group, grabbed his collar, and slammed him against the locker, "How about you leave them alone before you piss me off."

"Dextera stop it! Don't get mixed up in this!" Sinistra grabbed his arm and tried pulling him back.

The red head sighed and let him go, "Fine, you're not worth my time anyway."

Aaron smirked, "Oh I get it, your walking away because your sissy fag girlfriend said so."

Tweedledum flinched that was not a good idea on Aaron's part. The twin wasn't surprised to see Dextera's fist connect with his face.

"Dude, what the hell man?! Back off!"

Dextera grabbed the mans collar again and got right in his face, "You can call me a sissy or a fag but I will not tolerate people making those kinds of remarks to my boyfriend. Say it again and no one will recognize you because I don't think even doctors could fix what I would do to you." He shoved Aaron back against the locker and took Sinistra's hand in his, he made a quick glance over at the twins, "Don't worry about what people say, you guys are fine."

Tweedledum watched the other two go before looking down at his sister with a smile, "Do you want to head to lunch? I don't think too many people will bother us now after seeing Dextera's little display." He added with a laugh. Tweedledee smiled back and nodded. On their way to the lunchroom they saw the girl from the day before, "Hey Rachel! Wait!" Tweedledum ran after her and finally caught up he turned her around to face him, "Did you tell everyone what you saw at the hospital the other day?! Why?"

Rachel glared at him, "Because it's wrong! It's wrong for you to be in love with your sister and it's wrong for her to be in love with you! Both of you should just-just burn in hell!" She screamed, she broke free of his grasp and ran off in the other direction.

"What happened?" Tweedledee asked as she walked up behind him.

"Rachel was the one who told, that's why people have been acting and looking at us weird all day."

Tweedledee rolled her eyes, "I knew I didn't like her."

Tweedledum laughed at her reaction and took her hand in his surprising her, "Don't worry, we'll take on anything that comes our way and show people it's not wrong." His sister squeezed his hand in reassurance as they walked down to the lunchroom.

* * *

**A/N:** There is officially a funny story about this chapter. I always thought that Tweedledee would have a reaction like this if he brother was seriously injured. But NOPE! Kiddy Girl-And proved me wrong xD. This is the story, **WARNING:** spoilers if you haven't seen KG-A or through episode ten.

-Little story-

Me: -watching ep 10 of KG-A after the whole huge battle thing-

Tweedledee: Stupid brother…

Me: What?! What?! Your brother might die and all you can say is stupid brother?! What the hell?

A-ou: You should be supportive of your brother.

Me: That's right! You tell her A-ou!

Tweedledee: How can you say such things?!

Me: :O what?! His partner is in the same situation jerk! And happens to be my favorite character so watch your mouth!

-End-

So yes that was the story behind that….I was honestly expecting a more depressing reaction from her but oh well. Tweedledee is somewhat stubborn. Anyways not that all the crazy has died down the next chapter should be up sooner! Enjoy!


End file.
